Just a Dream
by Anthropologicality
Summary: Set sort-of during "A Person of Interest." Hanna has a dream about her future life. Hanna/Caleb


**The night "A Person of Interest" was on, I couldn't sleep for some reason, and somehow my half-conscious mind thought of this. It's taken me a long time to write it, I know; I had writer's block for a while.**

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

=[]=

She woke up, blinking groggily. She stretched and cuddled up with the blankets.

Blankets? Why was she in a bed?

Hanna's eyes shot open. She was in a large room she didn't recognize. Confused, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got out.

Out of the room, she wandered around for a minute, still half-asleep, until she found a staircase.

She managed to find the kitchen, where a guy was standing at the stove, cooking. "Hey, Han," the guy said, turning around and giving her a kiss.

She froze. It was…

"_Caleb_?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows and his eyes went from side to side, and he was smiling. "What?"

"What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here?"

He gave her a funny look. "What do you mean? We're married. We live together. It's not that uncommon."

"Right," Hanna managed to get out, trying to laugh. Then she heard a sound coming from the table. She jumped and spun around to look. It was a baby monitor.

"Can you go up and get her?" Caleb asked. "I'm kinda busy with this."

Hanna's mouth opened to speak, but she found herself unable to, so she closed it again. She looked like a fish out of water.

"S—sure," she stuttered, turning and heading back up the stairs. She opened the door to every room until she found the one with a crib in it. Sure enough, a baby girl, about six months old, lay in the crib, crying.

Hanna panicked. _What do I do? I don't know anything about babies!_ She reached into the crib and carefully lifted the baby, praying she didn't drop her. A framed picture on the wall had a picture of what looked like an older Hanna in a hospital bed, holding the baby in her arms. The frame, obviously custom-made, read "Cleo and Mommy" on top and "First Day" on the bottom, with 2020 split in half, a 20 on each side. Cleo? That was the girl's name? _Cleo Rivers,_ Hanna thought, testing out how the words sounded. _Pretty_.

The baby had stopped crying, but as soon as Hanna took a step away from the crib, she began again. Frantically Hanna's eyes swept the room, until she saw what she thought Cleo might be looking for—a small pink fleece blanket with a purple satin trim, which, upon further examination, she discovered to be Burberry. Hanna must've picked that out—none of that Wal-Mart or Babies R Us junk for her baby, of course. Then she caught herself—_her baby_? She was thinking of Cleo as _her baby_?

A particularly loud cry from Cleo jolted Hanna back to where she was. She grabbed the blanket and gently draped it over the infant, and Cleo clutched a corner of it in her tiny fist. Hanna couldn't help but smile.

Back downstairs, Hanna stood next to Caleb with the baby in her arms. "What'cha making?" she asked.

"French toast," he answered, flipping the egg-dipped pieces of bread and setting down the spatula. He turned to Cleo and crouched down a little so he was at eye level with the infant. "Hey, baby!" he said, grinning like an idiot. Cleo smiled, made a gurgling noise, and reached out towards her father.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Hanna asked.

Caleb stood up straight again. "What do you mean?"

Hanna hesitated only a second before barging ahead. "I'm in some other universe or something," she confessed. Caleb gave her a funny look while slipping the French toast onto plates. "Look, the last thing I remember is being with you in the tent—remember?" A nod from Caleb, although she didn't really acknowledge it. "Then, the next thing I know I'm waking up here, in a strange house, apparently married to you and with a kid! God, it's like I'm in _The Twilight Zone_."

Caleb raised his eyebrows and tried his hardest not to laugh. "I think the lack of sleep from Cleo is catching up to you."

Hanna stamped her foot. "No! I'm serious, Caleb." Caleb simply buttered the slices, biting his lip and trying not to laugh, his expression similar to the one he'd worn when she jumped in his shower to escape her mom.

"Fine. You know what, forget it," she said, setting the baby down in a high chair she spotted next to the table.

"Oh, come on, Han," Caleb protested. "It's just a little weird, don't you think? You having no memory of the past ten years?"

"That's because for me, they never _happened_!" Hanna shot back. "I'm sixteen, not twenty-six! You're my _boyfriend_, not my husband, and I certainly don't have a baby!"

"Hanna, I think you need to lie down," Caleb said gently, placing his hands on her shoulders and leading her to a couch, despite her objections. "There you go," he said in the same voice, spreading a blanket over her.

Hanna found herself drifting back into the depths of sleep.

=[]=

She awoke with a jolt and frantically looked around. She breathed a sigh of relief—she was in a tent, in the woods, with Caleb beside her. There was no baby, no house she didn't recognize, and she wasn't married.

"It was just a dream," she said to herself, smiling. It woke Caleb up.

"Whazzthat?" he asked groggily, lifting his head.

"Go back to sleep, I'll tell you in the morning," Hanna whispered.

Caleb nodded, obviously still half-asleep. "Okay." His head hit the pillow again.

=[]=

"So, you will never guess the dream I had last night!" Hanna said excitedly the next morning as she dressed.

"Yeah? What?" he asked.

"We were married, and we had a baby, but I had absolutely no memory of the ten years between now and then," she said. "It was the weirdest thing."

"What was the baby's name?"

"Why, does it matter?" she asked.

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know."

"Cleo," she told him. "Her name was Cleo."

"That's really pretty," he said, looping his arms around her. "I'll bet she was too. I'll bet she looked just like her momma." He turned her head and kissed her again.

**Yep, random. I have no idea where it came from—or where I got the name Cleo. I like it though, it fits. I think it's a little out of character, but what about you? What'd you think?**

**And finally, season 2 is almost here! :)**


End file.
